Written in Fire Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Availability Alright y'all, this is just a spot to let the others know when/if you'll be available to join in on the work. Basically, changes in your schedule or reasons you won't be able to fuel the fire ''will be posted here. The more organized we are, the better efficiency we'll be able to achieve. After the heading, jot in your availability and end it with your signature. AVAILABLE TIMES Just about any time other than Sunday mornings and Wednesday afternoons, even then, I might be able to sign in for a little bit and ''fan some fires. Strakh (talk) 21:34, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey guys, it's Zeno. My times are going to be very spastic during the weekdays depending on how much I need to study. I usually spend most of my days on campus and log into my laptop on breaks between practice, between classes, meals, etc. Nights are often better with the exception of Monday, Tuesday, and Sunday (my ensemble rehearsal nights). Weekends, other than Saturday afternoons and Sunday evening, are also great as well. If you need to get ahold of me quickly then email, or even cell texts, would be the best option as opposed to waiting for me to pop on. NekoDoramu (talk) 05:04, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Face here! I'm free most of the time, unless the sun is up. FaceMeetsPalm (talk) 05:23, January 16, 2013 (UTC) This would be Shirelin (also known as Ellanore) here, and I am available most of the time, save for Saturday evenings and Sunday evenings. If I am not online, Face knows how to get ahold of me, and I will try to be on as often as need. Shirelin (talk) 05:30, January 16, 2013 (UTC) This is Starlight Journals, making of... Starlight Journals! I'm usually available during the later hours of the CST time zone. Weekends are more free. This is provided there are no tests or projects I have to work on. Consider my time spotty at the moment. StarlightJournals This is a certain Elf. I am usually free, but this may be subject to change. If you need me, tug my sleeve. AntiqueBeast (talk) 09:12, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Objectives of the Night As soon as you add your name to one of the lists, I will immediately assume you're fully familiar with all responsibilities associated with it. If you have even an ounce of uncertainty, then go with your gut and don't add yourself to the category that leaves you uneasy. EVERYONE: When all jobs are filled and everybody has added their names to the lists, we're going to immediately start arranging "division meetings" to discuss all of the details associated with the jobs. Each division is determined by the header. So, the e-book authoring division shall meet for all affiliated jobs. Naturally, we'll need to work in-tandem to be truly successful, but there's plenty that can be done before we pull out the heavy machinery. Also note, I've added "Security" to the administrative section. While it was implied that Technical Maintenance would include security, I'm fully aware that the IT field is broken into subsections. Everybody with IT-training might not have security training. Finally, don't be afraid to play the devil's advocate. Devin Nat-Tyv volunteered to fill this role and help us ensure that no angle is left uncovered, but we can only benefit from additional scrutiny. WORLD-BUILDERS: As World-Builders are responsible for laying the groundwork, upon which the canon-verse is going to be built, it's essential that we get started as soon as possible. I'm insisting we have a deadline of January's end to have a world where role-playing is possible. World-Builders are going to need to work quite closely with the Role-Players to ensure everything we potentially require shall be present. If a Role-Player finds absolutely no draw towards the world we create, then we cannot expect anybody to feel a draw towards it. If that happens, we have a serious problem. ON RECRUITMENT: I'm extremely hesitant to encourage everyone to do any recruiting. Prior to making an invitation to any of you involved, I spent close to a month with you in the Lounge. I believe one of the greatest flaws in the administration of F-List has been heavy reliance upon giving power to people solely based upon a friendship. This is harsh, but necessary: if there is somebody you would like to recommend and/or invite to the project, we're going to need to come up with a much more concrete method of screening. I like to believe that each of you has joined the project because you're motivated by your own dreams. You have reasons beyond merely "knowing the people" to be on this team, and because of that, you're easier to trust. We absolutely MUST NOT fall into the trap of favor-currying, as it will destroy us. Strakh (talk) 21:57, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Administration Website Management (Technical) Coding/Networking Server/Technical Maintenance and Management Strakh Wikia Management, Moderation, and Editing (This will get its own section eventually.) Strakh Chat Moderation Strakh FaceMeetsPalmFaceMeetsPalm (talk) 05:06, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Shirelin AntiqueBeast Forum Moderation Strakh NekoDoramu AntiqueBeast Financial Management Strakh PR (Public Relations) Strakh Legal E-Book Authoring Sales, Marketing, and Advertisement Strakh Publishing Strakh Editing Strakh Shirelin "Scribing" aka Writing Strakh Starlight Journals, but will need deadlines StarlightJournals (talk) 06:28, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Illustrating (Optional, but ideal to have) AntiqueBeast (Very big maybe.) Legal E-Book Universe World-Building Strakh NekoDoramu FaceMeetsPalm FaceMeetsPalm (talk) 05:18, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Shirelin Starlight Journals StarlightJournals (talk) 06:22, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Dungeon-Mastering (DMing/GMing) Strakh FaceMeetsPalm FaceMeetsPalm (talk) 05:17, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Shirelin Starlight Journals StarlightJournals (talk) 06:22, January 16, 2013 (UTC) AntiqueBeast Role-Playing Strakh (Maybe) NekoDoramu FaceMeetsPalmFaceMeetsPalm (talk) 05:17, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Shirelin Starlight Journals StarlightJournals (talk) 06:22, January 16, 2013 (UTC) AntiqueBeast Comments and Questions In here, jot down any questions you have concerning the sign-up categories or subsections, and everyone will try to answer those questions as well as they can. If nobody wants to sign up for and look into the legal subsections for each category, then I'll put my name into them. Strakh (talk) 21:37, January 16, 2013 (UTC)